


Crocodile Rockin'

by sinnanasti



Series: Tales of Mad Sweeney [1]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: Reader decides to dance at Jack's Crocodile Bar, and catches the eye of a certain leprechaun.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Original Female Character(s), Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader, Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/You
Series: Tales of Mad Sweeney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008363
Kudos: 16





	Crocodile Rockin'

In Jack’s Crocodile Bar, there weren’t many people dancing. You were standing, had a drink buzzing through your body, and itched to dance. The smooth jazz music that filled the bar crawled under your skull and made your body thrum, your hips swaying in circles. Your eyes rove the crowd, looking for a dance partner, and your gaze lands on a huge, hulking redhead. He’s the size of a fucking tree, and something stunning with his mohawk and old world looks.

You continue dancing in your spot, smiling at a few people and gazing at the redhead until he moves away. You watch as he plucks coins from the air for a darker skinned man, and your heart races when he spits one out, the hint of a pretty red tongue showing for a second. The music on the jukebox changes, and you see the darker skinned man land a punch square in the redhead’s face. When he stumbles and knocks into you, his bruised face lands square in your chest.

He smirks and straightens himself, shrugging off his overcoat and shirt to hand to you. You laugh and hold them, wishing him luck as you move away from where he’s circling the other man. Their fight is like a battle between two beasts, getting your heart racing. Your eyes are bright as you watch, itching to lick the blood off the redhead’s face.

At the end of the fight, the redhead is dazed when he slumps on the bar, accepting your help when you move to his side and help him to a table. Someone brings over a bowl of water and a first aid kit for you. You’re gentle as you clean his face up, letting him teach some trick to the man he had just fought, smiling just a bit when he slurs his thanks to you.

“You know, the bartenders are gonna murder you,” you murmur to him, tipping his chin up so you can clean up his busted lip. All the redhead does is just groan in return, sighing and grumbling something in Gaelic. His eyes are drooping, and you have a feeling he’s going to pass out any second, so you finish patching him up before placing his shirts behind his head as he begins to snore and his head falls back slowly.


End file.
